


...And Remind Me Who I Am

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Series: Remember Me... [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 05:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10780461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: Team Arrow are properly introduced to The Flash and a secret relationship is revealed to Team Flarrow.





	...And Remind Me Who I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Team Arrow are properly introduced to The Flash and a secret relationship is revealed to Team Flarrow. Eddie is alive (who doesn’t love Eddie?) and it is set after 2x06 but before 2x07 of Flash. AU. Disclaimer, I don’t own Arrow or Flash, rights belong to CW.

Team Arrow had arrived in record time, rushing to Central City to support and comfort their friend. Driving around Central, looking at the sights made Oliver sick. Zoom had dragged Barry through his city’s streets like he was a toy, like he wasn’t a person. Just looking at CCPN and CCPD caused tears to spring forth in Felicity’s eyes, Oliver moving closer to ease her. Dig sat on the opposite side of her, squeezing and clasping her hands in his, face becoming more rigid as they approach Star Labs. Oliver’s phone remained unlocked for the entire journey, open on the one message Cisco sent.  
It was all over the news, broadcasted from Central City to every other network, on how the Flash was defeated by another speedster. Cisco had contacted Oliver late in the night, urgently asking them to come over. Abandoning everything, Oliver, with Felicity and Diggle, boarded the next train headed for Central. Arriving at Star Labs, Cisco greeted them at the doors, the solemn look unnatural on the normally bright young man. Ushering them in, the halls seem to crush them together as they walked to the cortex. Iris and Joe stood in the middle, desperately clutching each other. A young man stood to the side, introducing himself as Eddie as the team enter. Joe and Iris break apart, with the younger West running over and latching herself to Felicity. Acquainting everyone, Caitlin brings the three newcomers into the medical bay.  
Barry, for all his worth, looked terrible. Wires laid all over him, dark circles surrounding shadowed eyes, skin matching the bed sheets. He attempted to sit up, groaning as the sudden movement seemed to jolt him. Caitlin pushed him back, levelling the bed so that he was sitting upwards. Looking at Diggle’s stone face, Felicity’s tearful gaze and Oliver’s saddened look, the speedster struggled to turn away. His back exploded into a painful blaze, causing the young man to yell out. “Barry! Listen to me, listen to me! You need to calm down, I want you to take deep slow breaths. You are about to cause yourself to have a panic attack.” Caitlin attempted to soothe the panicking speedster, upper-body twisting while his legs laid tangled in the blankets. Short shallow breathes left Barry causing him to panic more. “Felicity, I need you to calm him down. His back’s broken, if he continues on he’ll probably cause more damage. Now!”  
Felicity reached out for the injured man, heart breaking at the sight of him. Grasping his arm, Felicity gasps at the shocks running through her body. In the blink of an eye, she’s thrown backwards into a trolley. Diggle was at her side in an instance, careful as he helps her up. Turning back to Barry, the trio gaze as lightning overtakes his green gaze. Golden eyes stare back at Oliver’s awe-stricken eyes. “Cisco, he’s doing it again! We need that tranquilizer now!” Oliver turned around to Caitlin as she order Cisco, disbelief written over his face. “What do you mean, he’s doing it again? What is he doing?”  
“Oh, you weren’t here for the first time. It was before the singularity, and Barry was seriously hurt. Oliver, meet The Flash. The Flash, meet Oliver Queen.” Confused, Oliver backs into Felicity and Diggle. Diggle pushes himself in front of his charges, glaring back at the still figure on the bed. “What the hell are you, and what did you do to Barry?” Diggle’s voice shook in the face of the inquisitive stare, as if Barry would kill him just because he wanted to know what it was like. No, it wasn’t Barry, it was The Flash, whoever the hell that was.  
A small smile overtakes Barry’s face, and small jolts of orange lightning run down the entirety of his body. As he speaks, his voice vibrates similar to when he’s in Flash mode. “John Diggle, you should not have come here. Do you not have a daughter to care for, a wife to go home to? Don’t worry about us, we’ll be fine come time.” John stepped back, shock written all over his face. “You didn’t answer me. Who the fuck are you?” Diggle attempted to keep his voice calm as he bore into the passive face. Lightning crackled over the speedsters face, resonating in the bright eyes staring back. A laugh emitted from the bedridden man, the sound causing Team Arrow to proceed with caution. Barry’s voice carries challenge as he tells them to guess, Caitlin urging Cisco to hurry with the sedative.  
Racing over, Cisco hovered over his friend before attempting to jab Barry. A pale hand snatched the dart before it came into contact, breaking the vial and twisting Cisco’s hand before forcing the man onto his knees. Hissing at Cisco, Barry let the liquid pool onto the ground as the young man’s body on the ground jerked with the sudden electrical shocks running through his body. Felicity dodged past Diggle, desperately dragging her friend out of harm’s way. Making sure that he was safe with Caitlin, she turned to the figure on the bed. “You, you monster! Answer Diggle now, or I swear to motherfucking god what I’ll do to you will be making you wish for death.” Felicity stood strong, fighting back the urge to flinch at the unnatural smirk on Barry’s face.  
“As you wish Ms Smoak. I’m…what you call a spirit so you say, a creation of the Speed Force. You should be more careful with your words if I were you, you never knew who your friend is, and who your foe is.” Disbelief took over the trio’s faces as they processed his words. Oliver paced over, guiding Felicity over to the rest of Team Arrow and Team Flash, and settled himself onto the bed with Barry. Diggle started “Oliver-“, but said man waved him off, instead focused his attention to the man in front of him. “Hello Flash, I understand what you’re doing, but we are not your enemies. Barry will be fine, so if I may speak to him, please let me.” Emotions flickered in the lightning eyes, too quick to decipher before the blank façade overtook it. “Why, of course Oliver.” Bowing his head, The Flash relinquished control to Barry.  
Groaning, Barry grasped his head as pain filled his vision. In an instant, Oliver was immediately at his side. Clutching at Barry’s head, threading his fingers through the brown locks, Oliver pressed his lips against Barry’s, relishing at the familiar action. Gasps escaped from the occupants in the room as the West family walked in with Eddie. Ignoring them at the moment, Oliver took in Barry, glad to see his boyfriend alive and breathing, and finally in control. Pulling the speedster closer, Oliver pressed his face into Barry’s hair, feeling the accustomed heat that radiated from Barry. Slightly rocking them, the archer took in the room. The Wests and the detective were staring at them with shock, similar to those of Team Arrow and Team Flash. Diggle regains his senses first, ushering the rest of them out of the medical bay, leaving the lovers alone. Preparing himself for the grilling later on, Oliver held Barry as they held each other late into the night.


End file.
